


Whisper

by Secrets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secrets/pseuds/Secrets
Summary: 两个渣，轻微dirty talk。艾伦帽子戴好没加入。感谢lof的屏蔽让我在性冷淡时候补完了后面的肉
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Whisper

“阿尔弗，我要结婚了。”王耀躺在阿尔弗雷德怀里，刚结束的激烈欢爱让他的声音还带着一些沙哑。他抬眼，伸出手指绕了绕金发男人垂落在耳边的发丝，沿着人的曲线划了下去，点着他的喉结道，“想来还真是有点舍不得你。”他凑上去吮了口，又轻咬了下调笑：

“可别忘了我啊。”

阿尔弗雷德搂着怀里人的手臂稍微松开了些，爱抚着人汗湿肌肤没有说话。他捏了下王耀的腰上软肉后松开，双手探了下去便用温热掌心熨着软臀搓揉了把。先前他喂给这妖精后穴的水儿还留在里面，此时正顺着他的动作溢出来了些，沾得红肿小口水汪汪的一滩。

“我们还会见面的。”

他指尖沾了些浑浊液体擦在王耀双唇上，低下头一点点吻去，在人忍不住张开嘴回应时，掐住细腰就着那濡软湿润便将自己又入了进去。

“我们还会见面的。”

阿尔弗雷德亲了亲王耀因欲而带了水光的通红眼角，哑着声音重复道。  
\-------  
琼斯集团和王氏的联姻消息并不令人意外，前者需要一个亚太市场的伙伴，而后者自然也是盯着了美洲——没有什么比婚姻更能将两者的利益紧紧捆绑结合的了。

王耀翘着脚坐在休息室的沙发上，百无聊赖地垂着眼勾画着白色西装袖口的暗纹。今天是他和琼斯集团掌门人的长子艾伦·琼斯订婚的日子，晚宴尚未开始，他便只好坐在这儿无所事事。

艾伦·琼斯这个名字对王耀来说不陌生，他的男友阿尔弗雷德·琼斯便是这位艾伦先生的亲弟弟。在他俩刚交往时，他便在阿尔弗雷德的手机里见过这位的照片。说来也神奇，虽说艾伦和阿尔弗雷德是同父同母的亲兄弟，可除了相貌之外，他俩几乎无一相同之处。现实中他也曾经远远地瞥见过那位大公子与人交谈的样子，那副狂妄傲气的样子简直让人恨不得扇上两个巴掌。

王耀舔了下唇，抬腕看了眼时间后露出一个不怀好意的微笑：不知道那人在看到自己弟弟和新婚丈夫勾搭到一起之后，那张欠揍的脸上会露出什么令他畅快的表情。

他倒不是和未婚夫婿家里有仇，怎么说阿尔弗雷德也是琼斯家的儿子，他单纯看那位大公子不爽罢了——他俩也不过是一场商业联姻，各玩各的也算是约定俗成的规矩，只不过王耀的那位“奸夫”恰好是阿尔弗雷德而已。

他约了情人在下午见面，这将是一场仍会继续的欲孽。  
\------  
“阿尔弗。”王耀亲昵地跨坐在阿尔弗雷德腿上，勾着金发爱人的脖子亲亲密密地吻着。

琼斯小公子扶着情人的腰，凑上去轻舔他的耳垂：“我亲爱的……嫂子。”

黑发青年做作地嗔了人一眼，细长手指点着阿尔弗雷德的软唇捏着嗓子应了声：“诶好弟弟，趁着你哥哥不在，来好好抚慰一下你嫂子……你可愿意？”

“嫂嫂这般邀请，我自然不敢不从。”

“嘻……是‘不敢不从’，还是早有预谋？”

“嫂嫂觉得呢？”

“那自然是，你、情、我、愿了。”

唇舌纠缠间勾出几声喘息，两人的西装早被彼此弄了个乱糟糟的。王耀抱着阿尔弗雷德乱蹭，摘了人眼镜便伸手去解他的衬衫扣子，每解开一个便贴着那渐渐裸露出来肌肤亲吻。

“我亲爱的阿尔弗，你说你的哥哥看到了会有何感想？”

“他不会在意的。”

“嗯哼。”王耀随意地点了点头，将两人扯下的上身衣物整整齐齐叠好放到一边——好歹晚上还得出席宴会，换新的可不好交代，面子还是要维持一下的。阿尔弗雷德趁着王耀这会儿分心，也时不时地捏几下他早已被自己摸透了的敏感处。

“时间还长呢，急什么。”王耀轻喘着拍掉情人不安分的爪子，整了衣服才扭过身子去亲他。

赤裸的肌肤紧贴着，汗湿的胸膛滑腻腻地挨挨蹭蹭，阿尔弗雷德箍着身上人的细腰深吻，亲吻间隙又将手伸了下去隔了长裤捏着他软臀调笑：“不急还叫我过来做什么？”

“做什么？当然是……”王耀扯着阿尔弗雷德的头发退开了些，贴着他的唇呵出热气，“做爱啊。”

“啧。”怀中人不安分地扭着屁股隔了层布料蹭他的下身，那双手也掐着他的乳尖催促，阿尔弗雷德被撩得欲火烧灼，手掌也就沿着腰线滑进了王耀长裤里。

本以为还有层布料隔着，谁料那小淫娃竟是里面什么都没穿便套了长裤，手掌直接熨烫着那饱满臀肉。

“你也不嫌蹭着疼得慌……”阿尔弗雷德咬牙用力揉着那两瓣，十指都陷进了那软绵绵的臀肉里去。

“疼啊……”王耀勾阿尔弗雷德的脖子，舔着他的耳垂笑，“想你想到硬得发疼啊……”

“你这小浪货……”他呼吸一滞，有些性急地拽着人起身解了两人长裤，随手丢到地上便把王耀压到沙发。

阿尔弗雷德捏着他的下巴粗鲁地亲吻撕咬，一手圈着身下人半硬的性器把玩，滚烫手指也揉着囊袋轻轻掐着玩弄。

“嘶……”王耀被咬得有些生疼，双手在阿尔弗雷德背后摸索对着他的臀便狠狠拍了下去，“别闹！”

谁料阿尔弗雷德被拍了屁股也没停下手上嘴上动作，甚至那本就粗大的性器更加肿胀几分，硬挺挺地蹭着王耀的腿侧。

“好嫂嫂，我这是在给你快乐呢……”他微微起身松手，扶着自己的性器便朝着王耀被他套弄坚硬的蹭了上去。火热滚烫的两根互相磨蹭着，尖端也时不时挨着顶着，那快感让两人俱是叹出一声喘息。

这到底是不够的，王耀先离开了这磨人的狎昵姿势，张开长腿抬高，轻轻踢了下阿尔弗雷德的手臂，细瘦腰肢也悬了起来。

“那就有劳小叔子了……”他朝着阿尔弗雷德抛了个轻佻媚眼，双手捧着自己的臀，指尖将那饥渴的小嘴捻开，彻彻底底地给情人欣赏那早已湿濡濡的一片。

“嫂嫂可真是……”阿尔弗雷德轻点了那张合翕动的穴，微微使劲将手指埋了进去。那内里肠肉蠕动着吞下手指，一吮一吮地咂摸被进入的滋味。

“这般饥渴浪荡，哥哥莫非不曾满足过你？”

“你哥哪里比得上你年轻气盛的……”王耀扭着腰主动去吃那手指，阿尔弗雷德就也随着他自己动，只时不时碾着他体内敏感点给予快感。

“好小叔……啊……快……”指尖摩擦过软肉的快慰让他忍不住调整了动作，好叫那灵巧指尖点着那块打转。

畅快美感一层层堆叠，王耀眯着眼加快了速度套弄手指，口中也胡乱地呻吟，直到那极乐快感将他冲上云霄时，终于仰头尖叫着喊着情人的名字释放了。

阿尔弗雷德没有抽回手指，仍然深埋在那小妖精的嘴里让人含着，时不时曲着指节扩张秘道：“舒服了？”

“还不够呢……”王耀缓了缓气息，伸手沾了些他方才喷射到两人身上的精液点到自己唇上，又俯下身伸舌勾了阿尔弗雷德来亲他，“我要你用你的大鸡巴来肏我……唔……！”

阿尔弗雷德猛地抽回手指，舔着王耀的软唇吞下人的浪语，便对着他的淫荡小嘴就将自己忍耐多时的性器深深地入了进去。

刚经历过一次高潮的肠道敏感而湿热，那滚烫粗壮的阴茎熨得王耀一颤，哆哆嗦嗦而又乖巧地含着巨肉吮吸。

“嗯……”私密之处紧贴的感觉委实玄妙无比，阿尔弗雷德亲了亲爱人通红的双眼，握住人的脚缓缓地顶弄。

王耀体格比起他来说有些偏瘦，那脚掌也生得纤细，一手便能圈住。阿尔弗雷德从未仔细观察过这人脚部，这会儿像是发现了什么新奇事物一般又掐又捏，指腹有一下没一下地摁着他的脚掌心。

足部向来是怕痒的地方，王耀被他这动作弄得有些想笑，又被身下的快感逼了几声呻吟，憋着那古怪感觉的后果便是人变本加厉地爱抚那地方：阿尔弗雷德带着薄茧的指尖划过脚心敏感的地方，指甲在那处轻轻用力画着圈刺激他的肌肤。

他颤抖着身子憋气缩紧了肌肉，连带着后穴也更紧窒了些，箍得阿尔弗雷德都有些受不住。松开被自己玩得有些发红的足，阿尔弗雷德抓着身下人的腿弯拉开，两人相连的地方就这般大剌剌地露在外面。

那红艳艳的小嘴一缩一缩地吃着他的阴茎，口上还带着吞吐出的粘稠液体，滑腻腻的一片。许是方才为了忍住痒意绷着身子还没缓过劲来，肠肉比平时越发热情地绞着他。

“唔……嫂嫂还真是……”他握着人的腿大力地挞伐这诱人躯体，也不讲什么技巧手段，只使了狠劲来回抽插那惑人菊穴。

“哈……”下体不连断的快感让王耀努力张开了腿受着，只是这快意来得凶猛，呻吟尚在喉中便被撞散了，他只得张着嘴喘出无意义的叹息。

揪着情人汗湿的金发，王耀连脚趾蜷缩着忍受那过于强烈的刺激。黏腻的水声湿哒哒地从交合的地方传入人耳内，激得两人情欲更甚，急切地在对方身上体内索取。

阿尔弗雷德弯下身，手臂穿过王耀的腰肢搂住他的背，将他整个人抱在怀中发了狠地肏弄，迫着他发出淫乱放荡的声音。

“啊……阿尔、吻我……嗯……”他的眼角泛着情欲的红，指尖掐着人结实的手臂呜咽出声。

交换了湿热的吻，而身下的动作也越发激烈，王耀被那粗暴的巨肉入得昏沉难耐，肠肉被捣得烂熟柔软，再一动作便胡乱地吐出液体。

“要去了、阿尔……阿尔……！”那快感终是将他拱到了云端，王耀尖叫着挠了情人的背催促，渴望一同释放。

“耀……我的耀……”阿尔弗雷德咬着王耀的颈侧亲吻，在那块肌肤上留下属于自己的红痕。用力将自己送到最深处，他终于放松下来在王耀体内喷射出一团粘稠精液。

“……你怎么在这儿咬下印子了。”激情过后，两人赤裸着身体拥抱着坐在乱七八糟的沙发上，王耀摸了下脖子上有些红热的地方，拧着情人腰上软肉气道。

“这当然是……献给我亲爱的哥哥的新婚礼物了。”阿尔弗雷德眯着眼睛笑，伸手也爱抚过那块肌肤，然后倾身上去在那处落下一个吻，“毕竟您可是我的嫂嫂啊。”

END


End file.
